weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alastair Grey
Alastair Grey was the original Iconic Blood Hunter of the Collective. Appearance *under construction* History Alastair was not always a blood hunter. Once, when he was a younger man living on his home plane of Innistrad, Alastair felt called to become a paladin. He joined the Church of Avacyn. Then the attack came. Alastair doesn't talk about it much, and even those close to him at the time weren't entirely sure what happened. What was know was this: Alastair and a group of fellow adventurers that called themselves the Shadow Breakers went to kill a vampire in a distant land. After months with no contact, Alastair stumbled into his home temple, dirty and bloody and withdrawn. It was weeks before Alastair finally spoke again, and when he did it was to declare that he would be leaving the temple. When confronted by the Church of Avacyn for his later actions, Alastair maintained that his faith in the light has never been broken; he just abandoned the teachings of the Church. So he went searching for somebody who could teach him other ways to fight the darkness. Old texts spoke of rituals of blood that could give him the power of the darkness and ancient orders that performed the very function Alastair now felt drawn to. Alastair finally found his teacher in Snyder, a recluse who had retired years ago. Alastair convinced the old man to teach him, and there in the deep forests he learned how to track and hunt. Finally, Snyder determined that Alastair was ready to receive the Hunter's Bane, the alchemical concoction that grants a blood hunter his powers. Snyder died not long after that, of a wound inflicted by a wereboar. Alastair headed out into the world, first storming the castle of the vampire who killed his friends and slaying him and his servants. He then began traveling, wandering until he encountered rumors (or outright evidence) of monsters and then hunting them. Hunter's Bane In the short story, Hunter's Bane by Joshua Bratton, Alastair completed the initiation process of becoming a Blood Hunter. He conducted the ceremony with Raleigh, a fellow blood hunter of the Order of the Lycan. Alastair, again motivated by his gut, joined the order and passed through the Taming, coming out the other side with the ability to call upon the controlled lycanthropy in his blood in order to improve his combat abilities. The Collective After a time, Alastair found the Collective. Trusting the paladin Tarek and recognizing that he needed allies for his hunt, Alastair joined the Collective, eager to redouble his efforts against the darkness. Alastair sees the path of the blood hunter as one of sacrifice. While anyone fighting against the darkness must sacrifice, none do so as much as a blood hunter, who sacrifices even elements of their personality so that they can better stand against evil. Iconic Blood Hunter Alastair became the first Blood Hunter at the age of 24. Resources * Hunter's Bane, a short story by Joshua Bratton Category:Iconic heroes Category:Blood hunters Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful good